Raindrops
by Bishieluver01
Summary: [Oneshot] While walking home, Misa ponders to herself only to run into the person of her thoughts. 'This is why I hate the rain...' LxMisa


_Thought of on a day where it was raining outside...  
__First romance fic I've everdone so go easy on me...  
Enjoy the fanfic.

* * *

__"Raindrops"  
__  
_"Grr…! I hate the rain!" Misa growled under her breath as she opened her transparent umbrella and lightly stepped over a small puddle only to step into a larger one. She shook off the water of her tall black boots and started the small trek home to her apartment. 

She hated the rain; how it soaked everything and ruined her look. Thank God for Light-kun buying her and umbrella; she thought. The case with Kira hadn't gotten any shorter, but for once Ryuuzaki and Light suggested they go home early. Misa gladly accepted the offer after Light told her this news. Now she was walking in the rain, the water tapping loudly against the clear plastic as it fell from the skies. Her soft footsteps slowed as she skidded around a puddle.

Speaking of Ryuuzaki; why was he so…so… gah, now the rain had washed away her thoughts too! Why was he always a pervert; always looking at the computer monitors; extracting every detail he could find, and what was with all the sweets he ate all day?! He's bound to get diabetes or something like that by the time he's 30!

…Which reminded Misa, just how old was he anyways? He didn't look much older then 25; definitely older then her. What made him they way he was, she wondered.

She snapped out of her thoughts after she tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and fell onto the ground, scraping her legs and getting soaked at the same time. She let out a scream of anger and pain; she got to her feet and looked herself over. She could feel the dull stab of her legs, watching the tiny rivulets of blood mix with the raindrops. Her front soaked, hair ruined and make-up running.

She screamed, "I **hate** the rain!!" She calmed down and started looking around, after feeling the rain soak though her shirt, sending shivers up her spine.

"Did you drop this Misa-san?" A voice asked from behind her and she froze. When she turned around, who else was there to greet her but L, holding out her umbrella with an innocent expression on his face. He was soaked, droplets of moisture sliding off the ends of his hair.

Misa stared at him before sputtering out "R-R-Ryuuzaki?!" Her eyes widened in disbelief and ironic shock. "W-what are you doing here?!"

He simply shrugged. "I wanted to take a walk; is that so wrong?"

Misa fumed inside. _'That smug asshole!'_ "Yeah, and stalking me too!" She shouted in his face, but he didn't seem the least bit fazed.

"Your point? I wasn't stalking you Misa-san, I was just walking by when I saw you trip."

Misa recoiled a bit. "You saw that…?"

L looked down the street away from her eyes. "Is it really that big of a deal? It happens to everyone." He motioned to his shirt, which Misa saw was stained a light brown color, and for some reason his sleeves were tinted with a darker red color.

L shook his head and held out the umbrella again before Misa took it gently, her hand brushing against his lightly. "Thank you, Ryuuzaki-san…" Misa said looking at the clear plastic.

L simply nodded and turned around as her cheeks turned into a light pink color, "Could…would it be too much to ask if you would walk me home?"

His face blank at first, but the emotionless façade fell as a small smile took its place. "…ok" The two turned and walked side by side down the sidewalk, their footsteps shrouded by the constant roar of the rain.

Misa hid underneath her umbrella while L walked casually out of range of the transparent accessory. "You're going to get a cold if you stay out in the rain, Ryuuzaki-san." She chimed.

"If you put your mind to it, you won't get sick."

"That's your excuse for everything, isn't it?"

L just shrugged and tilted his face slightly towards the sky, letting the droplets of rain fall of him.

Misa sighed to herself, _'He's hopeless…'_

"Misa, why do you hate the rain so much?"

The blond looked over at him, as the question was completely unprepared for. "Well…the rain messes stuff up! It ruins clothes, makes annoying puddles and floods cities that kill people!" Misa rambled, but stopped when L gave her a mysterious look.

"Misa-san, if it didn't rain, how would life survive? Water is the thing that keeps everything alive; you know that…"

"Of course I do; but what about you?" Misa countered, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

L gazed up at the sky, and his reply came so much later that she almost didn't expect him to reply. "…I don't really know why I like the rain. Perhaps it's because…" He smiled a little, but his dark eyes replied otherwise. They almost seemed…sad. "The rain…seems to wash away the past."

Misa felt a slight pressure in her chest but decided not to acknowledge it. She slowly walked up to him from behind and gave him a hug, pressing her cheek against his shoulder blade. L immediately tensed up.

Misa was surprised how thin he was, almost as if he never ate. Surprising, knowing all he ever eats are sweets. "Whatever happened then, Misa is sorry. But those years are gone now, right? It's not like it would come back, right?"

The image of Mello annoying Near came to L's mind and he chuckled. "You would be surprised…"

Misa un-wrapped her arms from his front and took her place at his side, latching an arm around his. She looked up at the sky, noticing that the heavy drenching had turned into a light mist.

A raindrop slid down L's cheek as he asked "Do you still hate the rain, Misa-san?"

She shook her head and whipped away her ruined make-up with a smile. "…No, the rain isn't so bad, now that I think about it."

He gave her a slight smile as they started walking down the sidewalk again, the only sounds besides their footsteps and the occasional splash of a puddle was the quiet whisper of the rain.

The next day both of them got a bad cold.

End

* * *

_Please review...?_


End file.
